All Over Me
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: On the Day of her Former-Lover's Wedding, Tegan tries to remain strong. But, what happens when the other Twin breaks? One-shot. Multiple upon request!


_**Authors Note:**_ Hey, guys! Here's a little one-shot that I've been working on for a while. It was initially supposed to be longer, but I shortened it and made it PG. Although, if reviewers ask . . . I will write up a continuing Chapter with some beautiful sex. So, your choice? Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW & ENJOY!

Song for the Story: All Over Me By Lindsey Harper.

Tegan POV.

I take in a deep breath and slowly lower my camera down, my heart starting to ache as the realization of _all this_ starts to sinks in. Today is the Day of My Sister's Wedding. Today is the day, that I have to actually accept the fact that she's not mine _anymore _. . . after today, she'll be Stacy's.

"Is that it, Tegan?"

I hear Stacy ask. Without lifting my head, I nod and press the power button on my Camera. When my sister asked me to be the Photographer at her Wedding, I didn't know what to say. She was basically asking me to sit there and capture every single moment of her fading away from me. But, I couldn't say no to her. _Not to Sara. _

I lift my head and look at Stacy, standing in front of the Water Fountain. Her Champagne-Color Wedding Dress; hugging each curve her body has to offer, with such _grace_. Her Shiny-Soft Black hair; pinned up in a side bun with small Pearl Barrettes. And, her Dark Ruby-Red Lips; the ones that will be kissing my sister in the places _mine _have **already **discovered. _She looks Beautiful_. Just like every Bride does on their Wedding Day.

"Alright girls, let's get to the Garden. The ceremony is about to start in 10 minutes."

I hear the Coordinators voice, shout. I drop my head back down and close my eyes, hearing the sound of the Bride and Bridesmaids heels clicking against the hard Cement.

"Tegan?"

I feel a hand lightly graze mine. I open my eyes and slowly lift up my head, looking into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Tegan, Honey. Are you okay?"

My Mom asks, making my eyes start to sting with water. I turn my head away from her and nod, trying my best to hide everything that wants to spill.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Just give me a couple of minutes, okay? I'll be right there."

She lets out a soft sigh and I hear the sound of her heels clicking away.

"5 minutes, Tegan. You _don't_ want to miss Stacy walking down the aisle."

I hear her mumble. My heart falls into the pit of my stomach and I close my eyes once again, trying to fight away the tears that desperately want to break free. _That's exactly what I want to miss. _

I don't know how I'm going to react when I hear Sara recite her Vow's and say _I do_. On the outside, I'll be snapping a picture of every word that comes out of her mouth. But, on the inside I'll be exploding with Denial. It doesn't matter who Sara is with, she will never love someone the way she loves me . . . she even said so, herself. She said it's _impossible_.

She's been my sister for 30 years, but she's been my soul-mate for 12. I remember telling Sara at the age of 16, that I was in love with her. I remember the face she made when the words dissolved into the Open-Air. I also remember the way she bit her lip at how nervous she was. But, what I remember the most . . . was the way she looked at me when I pushed Four of my Fingers Knuckle-Deep inside of her. And let me tell you, she has never looked at Stacy that way before. I know that for a fact, because I've walked in on them . . . _**so **_many times. And, every single time I did, Sara was always looking away from Stacy. Once, I even caught Sara looking at a picture of her and I as a **couple**, while she _came_.

So, how could she tell Stacy that she _loves _her when she can't look at her the way she used to look at me? I know why Sara's doing this. I know why she's walking down the aisle with someone who isn't me. She's doing it because she wants a Family. At least, that's what she told me. She said that this was her only Chance to be Normal. To have kids. To be at least a little close to _Ordinary_. When she first told me this, I took it for granted. I thought that she would realize how unhappy she was and come running back to me . . . but after a year of not speaking . . . she called with a job offer. And, now . . . I'm here. Photographing my Sister's Wedding.

"Tegan! Hurry Up!"

I hear a familiar voice, yell. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to the side, seeing his Tall-Stocky Figure standing in front of the Rose-Garden Gate. Ted holds up his hands and I sigh, lightly nodding my head. He shakes his head and turns around, making his way down the Path towards the back; where dozens of People have gathered in their best Clothes, to watch my Sister and Stacy say _I Do_.

I let out a small breath and bring both of my hands up to my face, wiping away all the tears that have seeped through the cracks of my closed eye-lids. I drop my hands back down to my sides and look at the Gate. It's covered in Lime-Green Vines with Dark-Red Roses scattered around. I don't know how I'm going to do this . . . But I have to try, _right_?

Sara POV:

I take in a deep breath and lift my head, looking up at the Bright-Blue sky. As the clouds slowly move with the wind, all of my nerves start to gather in the pit of my stomach. Is it normal to be this nervous on your Wedding Day?

"Has anyone seen Tegan? The ceremony is about to start."

I hear a familiar voice say. I close my eyes and slowly drop my head, feeling the guilt sink into my bones. When I asked my Sister to be the Photographer at my Wedding, I didn't think it would hurt _this _bad. I thought that with my _Sister _here, I would feel okay walking down the aisle with another woman. But, I was wrong. So, very wrong.

Instead of knowing that my _Sister _is here, I can only seem to wrap my head around that fact that my _Lover _is here as well. The woman who told me that I was the world's most _'Beautiful Thing,'_ every single morning. The woman who would wake up at 3 o'clock in the morning, just to take pictures of my face under the moonlight. The woman who I fell more and more in love with each day for 12 years. The woman who I know, I'm still in love with after two years apart.

"I'm right here, Mom."

I hear her voice, for the first time today. I slowly open my eyes and lift up my head, feeling my heart stop beating as I look down at the end of the aisle. My pupils instantly bloom as they land upon a _familiar_ face. Eyes twinkling a beautiful-bright Hazel, under the evening sun. Pale-ivory skin, shining as though diamonds have replaced each pore. And, Lips; moving as though they were kissing each word that left from her mouth.

"Tegan."

I whisper, feeling my eyes water. She lifts her head from looking at her Camera and turns to my Mom, nodding her head lightly. My Mom smiles and suddenly, a familiar tune starts to play. I turn my head to the side and look at the band, watching as they play the proper notes with a smile on their face. My nerves start to rattle underneath my skin and I turn my head around, instantly connecting with a similar set of eyes. Every bone in my body grows numb as Tegan's lips curl into a small weak smile.

"Tee."

I breathe out, feeling a small tear leave the corner of my eye and roll down my cheek. She takes in a deep breath and slowly shakes her head, something she used to do when she didn't want me to cry. But, how can I not. I always told myself that If I couldn't Marry her, the woman who I love more than anything, I would never Marry. Yet, here I am. Marrying someone who isn't her. Marrying someone who I could never Love, as much as her.

I tilt my head to the side as the tears start to stream down my face freely, letting her know that this time, shaking her head won't stop them. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and my heart drops as I watch a small tear slowly roll down to her chin. She quickly brings one hand up and wipes it away, her cheeks burning a deep scarlet for getting caught. _'You look beautiful,' _she mouths. My lips curl into a small-weak smile as the memories of her whispering those words to me, replay in my head. What I would _do _to go back to those moments. What I would _kill_ . . . to go back to her.

Suddenly, she takes a small step back and drops her head down, fiddling with her Camera. I turn my head to the side and my heart cracks as my eyes land on Stacy. Her beautiful Champagne dress hugging her curves so delicately. Her jet Black hair pinned to the side with small Pearl barrettes holding it up. She's the vision of every Bride . . . but not mine. My vision of a Bride, is standing right behind her.

Stacy stops in front of the aisle and more nerves start to bundle in my stomach. I tear my eyes off of Stacy and look behind her, at Tegan. Our eyes instantly connect and my heart starts to beat normally for the first time in Two years. _'I'm sorry,' _I mouth to her, knowing that she's suffering just as much as I am; maybe even more.

Another small tear drips from the rim of her eye and she licks her lips, lightly shrugging her shoulders. _'I love you,'_ she mouths. I keep my eyes glued to hers as every single cell in my body dies. It's been two years since I've heard those words, but they obviously still have the power to burn the corners of my heart.

"Who gives this beautiful woman away, today?"

A deep voice says. I tear my eyes off of Tegan's and look at the at the two People standing right below the Alta`r; feeling a _pang_ of shame seep through my skin.

"I do."

Stacy's father says, a small weak smile forming on his lips. Stacy turns to him and gently places a soft-kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a smudge of red on his skin. He takes in a deep breath and turns around, slowly walking to his seat right in the front; next to his wife.

"Sara, can you help me up?"

I hear Stacy ask. I turn my head to the side and look down at her, feeling a wave of nausea hit my body like a gust of wind. She lifts her head up and our eyes connect, Hazel to Brown. My heart starts to race as she blinks, waiting for my hand to help her to the Altar.

In the two years that Stacy and I have been together, I've never built up enough courage to look into her eyes. I was always afraid of seeing something bad in them. Now, it's the Day of our Wedding . . . and my Fear was right. The brown that surrounds her eyes hold no beautiful memories that my heart will miss. And, her _blossoming _pupils. They're showing how _fast_ and **strong** my misery will _grow _over the years that I spend with her 'til death.

_Those are not a pair of eyes that I want to look at for the rest of my life._

_There are no speck so Hazel that twinkle under any light. _

_They are not Tegan's._

"I'm sorry."

I whisper, feeling more tears build. Stacy tilts her head to the side and smiles nervously, looking at her Mother and Father. I lightly shake my head, feeling more tears escape the corners of my eyes and grab her hand.

"Stacy."

I whisper, only loud enough for her to hear. She looks into my eyes and takes in a deep breath with shaky lips.

" I can't do this."

I breathe out, feeling my lungs collapse in my chest. Her lips slowly part and I drop my head down, not wanting to look into her eyes that are filling with water.

"Sara, not today. Please, not _today_."

I hear Stacy whisper. I take my shaky-bottom lip between my teeth and gently loosen my grip on her hand, letting mine fall to my side. Without lifting my head, afraid of all the anger and hurt that will gaze upon me, I slowly walk down the steps of the altar. As I take each step with my head down, I can hear the faint whispers of sympathy for Stacy. I can hear all of the names they want to call me, as I make my way passed them; down the aisle.

"Sara?"

I hear a familiar voice; the _voice_ that has given me every reason to do _this_. My heart starts to pump as if nothing has ever damaged it, and I lift my head up; looking into her _identical_ Hazel eyes. Those are the eyes that I've always wanted to see standing in front of me at an Alter. Not brown. Not green. Hazel. Ones that show the same emotions I carry within my own specks of Hazel. Ones that _mirror_ every single feeling, _our_ hearts desire.

But, as much as I want her to hold me in her arms and whisper sweet-soothing words into my ear, I know she won't. I have put her through the worst pain she said she could ever endure_. Living a single moment in life, without me. _I made her suffer for two years, while I was with someone else. How can she ever forgive me for that?

Tegan POV:

"I'm sorry, Tegan."

She whispers, turning her head to the side and walking away. My eyes stay glued to the spot where her feet were just planted as the sound of her light footsteps flood my ears. She's sorry?

"Everyone, please. Calm down!"

I hear my Mother's voice. I blink the dryness away from my eyes and lift my head up, looking at my Mom who's standing in front of the Alter. As she whispers words to the people in the front row, I feel my heart stop. _She's sorry. _Sara's . . . _sorry_.

As the realization lingers through my mind, my heart starts to beat again; pumping at the speed of light. _She's sorry._ I take my bottom lip between my teeth and take in a deep breath, setting my camera down against my chest.

_What am I doing still standing here? _

_Why am I not chasing after her?_

_Why am I not telling her that it's okay?_

_Why am I not telling her that I forgive her . . . that I love her?_

Without even thinking twice, I turn my body around and walk down the small path that's covered with rose pedals. As my camera bounces against my chest, memories of our first kiss linger though my mind.

Her hands on my jaw. My hands on her hips. The little whimper that escaped her lips once we parted. Would you believe me if I told you that, that moment was the best in my life. Out of every single thing that her and I have done and been through, that moment means the most to me; more than life itself. That was the day that I knew that I was meant for her.

I stop in front of the White-Picket Fence and turn my head to the side, looking at the small Wooden shack near the edge of the lake. The White-Paint in slightly chipping and the Windows have a glare from the reflection on the water.

I push the Gate open and step through, letting it swing close. As I slowly make my way down the small-dirt path, the wind blows through my hair; slightly calming the nerves that are forming in the pit of my stomach. As I get closer, they start to fade. _This is Sara. My Sara. _

I stop in front of the White-Wooden door and stand still, straining my ears for any sound other than the wind swaying through the grass. Suddenly, I hear a small sob. A sob that is so _familiar_, yet so new. The last time I heard her sob like that, was two years ago. The night she left me.

I take in a deep breath and gently place my hand against the wood, tapping against it lightly with my index finger; knowing she'll remember the sound. When we used to fight, Sara would lock herself in the bathroom and cry for hours. I used to tap my finger against the Bathroom Door to let her know that I was outside, waiting for her to let me in when she was ready. She used to tell me that she knew that sound by _heart_.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the small lock being fiddled with on the other side. The clicking stops and I gently push the door back, looking inside. My eyes slowly fall as the sight in front of me becomes clear. This was something I told myself that I _never_ wanted to see.

_Sara_. She's laying on the small couch against the wall, curled up in a little ball; shaking and sobbing. I feel my eyes start to water and I step inside, closing the door behind me. Without taking my eyes off of her, I lock the door and grab my Camera from around me neck; setting it on a small table near the door. Even though her back is facing me, I know exactly how her face looks. Her eyes will be blood-shot and her cheeks will be wet.

I slowly make my way to her and stop at the edge of the couch, looking down at her shaking figure. Suddenly, as if she was back to our _old _routine, she wiggles her body over to the side against the wall; making space for me. Two small tears roll down my cheek and I climb on to the couch, laying on my back.

"Come here."

I whisper, knowing she wants me to hold her. Her body stars to slowly shift as she turns, facing me. Just as I said, her eyes are Blood-shot and her cheeks are wet. I lay my arm out and she buries her face into the crook of my neck, letting out a small sigh. I wrap my arms around her, feeling her own rest on my stomach and press my lips against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

She whispers, her sobs starting to fade. I press my lips harder into her hair and shake my head, letting her know that she was forgiven long ago.

"It's okay."

I mumble, resting my cheek against her head. She slowly lifts her head and looks at me, our eyes connecting with a _spark_ of fire.

"No, it's not. Tegan, I- . . . I love you. "

I take my bottom lip between my teeth and bring one hand up to her hair, gently pushing her bangs back. _Those words. I thought I would never hear them again. _

"I know. I love you, too."

She takes in a shaky breath and her eyes travel down to my lips, sparkling with lust. She slowly leans down and I close my eyes, feeling her soft lips against mine. A small gasp breaks free from her lips and she pulls away. I open my eyes, feeling every bone in my body grow numb as she looks at me; her eyes skimming my face as if I were her favorite painting.

"Can I touch you?"

She whispers, a small-weak smile forming on her lips. I let out a shaky breath and lick my bottom lip, feeling the small puddle starting to form.

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
